


Taste Me

by weasleysprank



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cock Piercing, F/M, Smut, Spencer Reid x Female Reader, Tattoos, spencer reid x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleysprank/pseuds/weasleysprank
Summary: The BAU team goes out to a bar one night after a long week working on a case. As they start drinking, the team‘s conversation takes them to talk about tattoos and piercings. They all discover a secret tattoo of Y/N. Not just that but also, they will discover a piercing of certain pretty boy which will give the last push for Y/N to act on her feelings for him.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 137





	Taste Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writting smut and I tried my best. Also, English is not my first nor second language so I’m sorry if there are grammar errors.

'Are y’all in for some drinks?' Morgan asked as everybody was packing for the day.

We had a case on New York that took us an intense week to solve and we had to do some paperwork that took us till 7 p.m. to finish at headquarters. On our way back in the plane we all had realized that we needed to release some tensions and Garcia suggested to go for a drink, or a few.

'Sure, I’m driving if anybody wants to go in my car.' I said while closing my purse and going towards the lift.

'I’m coming with you, Y/N.' Spencer said while running towards the open lift with Derek, Penelope and Emily following right after him.

'We could take two cars and if we get too drunk, we can grab a cab or something to get back home.' Emily announce excitedly.

'You sound ready for those drinks.' Penelope laughed.

'I need some shots.' Emily said as we exited the lift and go towards our cars.

'I’m so in for those shots.' I admitted and everybody murmured ‘same’.

Emily and Spencer got into my car while Penelope went with Morgan. JJ and Hotch went to their homes and Rossi had a date with a mysterious woman, so that left the 5 of us.

The ride to the bar lasted 10 minutes and in no time, we were sitting on a table taking our second shot. Spencer sat by my side on one booth and on the other one was Emily, Morgan and Penelope.

‘I would never let anybody voluntarily stick a needle in me. Hard pass.’ Said Emily loudly. When she was drunk she tended to shout without even realizing but we were all used to it.

Pen laughed and turned to me. ‘So, Y/N, have you ever wanted a tattoo?’ she asked while sipping on her Cosmo.

‘Uhm… I’ve never been into big tattoos, but I already have a small one.’ I admitted blushing a little. Nobody knew about my small tattoo that was high on my thigh, only a couple of people have seen it because well… I had been naked with them.

Spencer made a surprised sound and turned completely towards me. ‘I didn’t know that, Y/N.’ He frowned, which was totally understandable.

Spence and I were really close and we told each other everything. We became best friends over two years ago when I started at the bureau. Everybody always thought we had something because we were always in each other’s company. In reality, I was totally head over hills for him, but I knew he didn’t feel the same way.

I was so friend zoned.

It all happened after a case involving kids being kidnapped and sexually abused. It was really hard for me and Spencer knew so he was there for me after everything. He helped me getting my life back together, cleaning my house and helping me with the groceries. That’s when I knew it was more than a friendship, at least for me.

‘What do you have tattooed?’ Spence asked curiously. All the attention of the table was on me and I couldn’t help but blush even more.

‘It’s… kinda private. I haven’t told to anyone.’ I shrugged and sipped on my drink. ‘What about you, Spence? Ever thought of getting a tattoo?’ I ask to take the attention away from me and although Reid’s look told me that he would ask me again about that he toke the attention.

‘Even if I like tattoos, I wouldn’t know what to tattoo on me.’

‘And what about a piercing? You would look hot with an ear pierced.’ Before I could stop me, I blurted my first thought out loud without even realizing.

Fuck.

Spencer blushed hard and everybody at the table laughed and then went on to have their own conversation, leaving us to talk with a little privacy.

‘I never thought about that, but I do have a piercing.’ This time, it was me who turned my whole body towards him confused.

‘Where?’ I asked and his whole body language changed. He tensed and his blush went even harder.

As he toke a deep breath, he turned and neared his head to mine till there were just a few centimeters of distance between us. With his eyes fixed on mine he said with the most confidence voice I have ever heard ‘Wouldn’t you like to know.’ And then he smirked.

HE. FUCKING. SMIRKED.

His eyes went to my open mouth for a second and proceed to lick his lips, then turned to the deep conversation that the other three were into.

My panties were ruined with just 6 words. Holy fuck. And his voice… I’ve never heard it go that deep.

As the night carried on, he seemed to let everything slide and continue as nothing had ever happened, but my mind couldn’t forget what had just happened. Did that smirk meant what I think it meant? Did he have a piercing like… down there?

‘Guys, I think I’m gonna leave.’ I wasn’t even drunk anymore after that conversation with Reid so I would take my car.

As I said goodbye to everybody, I see Spencer grabbing his stuff too.

‘Do you mind taking me home?’

How the fuck could I say no to my best friend? “I’m sorry, I need to be as far from you as possible because I’m going to jump your bones if I do.”

‘Sure.’ I smiled forcefully.

As I’m driving towards his house, I sense Spence’s body turning to face me.

‘So, what and where do you have that tattoo?’ He smirked. ‘I told you about my piercing, it’s only fair you tell me about that tattoo.’

I hated him so fucking much right now.

‘Technically, you did not tell me where you have it. You just smirked.’

‘I can show it to you if you show me your tattoo.’ He proposed as I parked in front of his building.

I licked my lips and turned my body towards him, his face surprisingly close to mine. His eyes were fixed on my lips and my head was starting to hurt of how many thoughts per second I was having.

‘Fuck it.’ I said throwing my lips into his. One of his hands went directly to the back of my neck closing the space between us even more. As I gasped to the feeling of his full lips on mine, his tongue slid into my mouth and his other hand grabbed my ass. I couldn’t help but moan out loud after he bitted strongly my lower lip.

‘Wanna come inside?’ He asked breathlessly.

‘Hell yes.’

·

I don’t know how me made it into his apartment without touching each other but as he closed the door, he pushed me against it. His lips went directly into my neck and he dragged his teeth and tongue. I run my hands through his hair and pulling it strongly, earning a groan from him.

He liked that.

Noted.

His lips kept sliding down till they were almost on the coup of my bra.

‘I’m gonna strip you and look for the tattoo that has been on my head all fucking night. I had to hide a boner under the table because of it.’ I moaned at his words.

He broke my shirt open and undid my bra with just one hand.

‘Mhmm… So fucking beautiful.’ Said while looking at my boobs. He pinched one of my nipples watching it react at his touch and he smirked.

‘Fuck, Spencer. Do something.’

As those words left my lips, his mouth attacked one of my nipples while his hand was working on the other one. ‘I’m gonna mark you so bad, you’ll know to who these two belong to.’ I bitted my lip trying to not moan that loud, remembering we still were against his apartment door and it wasn’t difficult for somebody to hear us.

As if he knew what I was thinking, he left my now marked by hickies tits and kissed me gently on my lips. ‘Let’s go to my room.’ I nodded not trusting my voice to come out.

When we reached his bed, I was going to sit down but he stopped me grabbing me from my waist.

‘I still haven’t finished stripping you, baby.’

‘Then what are you waiting for?’ I arched my eyebrow with some newfound confidence. He smirked and kneeled in front of me taking my pants and my black panties with him. His eyes went to my thigh, next to my core.

Taste me.

That’s what was written with ink on my skin.

‘Fuck, Y/N. It’s even better than I thought.” He groaned. “But, now I have to obey, right?” He smirked while looking me into my eyes and launching towards the lips of my pussy without waiting for an answer.

Shit.

His tongue went directly to my clitoris making forms around it while a finger entered me.

‘You are so wet. I think my cock would slip just right through you.’

He felt how I was struggling to keep enough strength on my legs to stand there. He grabbed the bag of one leg and putting it on his shoulder. This new position let him dig deeper into my core and introduced the second finger into me.

‘Spencer, I’m so close. Stop.’ I plead but he didn’t listen.

‘I want to fully taste you, baby. Give in.’ With those words, his tongue lapping my clitoris and his third finger entering me, I came undone. I tried to lower my last scream by biting my lip so hard it surprised me that it didn’t bleed, but it didn’t work.

‘Fuck Spence.’ He kept me riding through my orgasm and then, he stopped. Instead of cleaning the rest of my juices that remained on his lips, he stood up and went directly to my upper set of lips.

‘I want you to taste yourself. You taste like heaven, Y/N.’ His lips went crashed into mines and his tongue didn’t wait to introduce herself again to my mouth. The sweetness on his lips made me moan against his lips.

‘Now, it’s your turn, Pretty Boy.’ I said while pushing him into his bed. He still was fully dressed, which I couldn’t comprehend. ‘You have so many clothes on.’

‘Then… fix it.’ He wettened his lips.

I toke his shirt off and launched towards his neck while sitting on his lap with both my thighs surrounding his legs. His louds groans made me know that he liked the attention that I was giving to his neck and I bitted his earlobe.

‘Holy shit. You need to stop that, or I will come into my pants. You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.’ I smirked and left his neck to look into his marvelous brown eyes.

‘What are we waiting for, then?’ I replied and he launched to my lips again. My hands travelled through his abdomen and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. I separated from his lips earning a groan from his part and I laughed. ‘I have to take this out of the way, Pretty Boy.’

He tossed me into the bed, and I laid on my back while watching him taking his pants off and then his boxers.

‘Reid, what the fuck?’ I said without thinking. His erected member stood there, larger than the average. But I wasn’t shocked just because of his size but for the piece of metal that stood at the tip of his cock. ‘That must have hurt.’ I approached it and take it in my hand.

He moaned through his lips at the touch of my hand. ‘It hurt like a motherfucker, but it was worth it. Not for personal pleasure…’ His body laying on top of mine while his hands stopped at both sides of my head keeping his full weight to fall onto me. ‘but for the woman’s pleasure.’ His words made me moan and I was soaking wet again. His eyes softened for a second and his hand cupped my cheek. ‘You don’t know how fucking beautiful you look flushed because you’re hot and needy.’

‘Spencer, I need you. Now.’ Without arguing his cock entered me without hesitation and slipped right through into the deepness of my core. We both moaned at the same time.

‘You feel so fucking good, Y/N. You feel so tight around me.’ His voice coming out like a growl and we stopped for a few seconds to get me adjusted to his size. Instead of pulling out he went even deeper and his piercing met my G-spot.

‘Oh my fucking god.’ I screamed and Spence chuckled.

He pulled his cock completely out and messed with his piercing circling my clitoris.

‘Once I start, I’m gonna be rough, baby. And I won’t last long.’

‘Reid, fuck me already.’

He didn’t wait a second more and pushed himself onto me again and kept going deep and hard. His mouth went to bite and suck my tits and I was a moaning mess again. My hand went to my clitoris to help me get ready as his breathe became heavier.

‘I’m ready, Spence. Come inside me.’ I said between sharp breathes.

After those words, he lifted his head and closed his eyes as I felt his warm cum filling me up. Slowing down, his hand went where mine was and helped me come right after him. The second orgasm left me breathless and my whole body trembled.

He left his whole weight fall on me while his breathe was getting steady again. He lifted himself and laid by my side.

‘That was fucking amazing, Y/N.”

I turned to look into his eyes and smiled.

‘I also have been waiting for this to happen for a long time, Spence.’

His eyes softened and his hand started caressing my hair, that I’m sure looked like a mess.

‘Well, I’m sure that now that I had a taste of you, I can’t live without having it every day.’

‘That won’t be a problem, sir.’ I answered while going for his lips.

This is heaven right here.


End file.
